Kuyashinaki- Tears of Regret
by Wildwolf
Summary: Seto/Bakura (no duh) Seto and Bakura have a fight and Bakura runs off. It's kawaii, k? My summaries make it sound stupid!
1. Default Chapter

**Kuyashinaki****- Tears of Regret**

This is not a happyful fic. Seto and Bakura get into a fight, and Bakura runs off. Seto somehow has to prove that he still loves him, and will Ryou ever return? Ok, we know he will, I'm me, so... read anyways!

Um, REALLY short chapter, shorter than I'm used to. This is kinda like a prologue... kinda. Blah. Later chapters WILL be longer.

Seto's POV:

"You're never around anymore!" He yelled.

My tears stung my eyes. Why was he doing this?

"Seto, I don't understand, why are you never around?"

"I've been working. That's it."

"How do I know you haven't been seeing anyone else? Do you even still love me?" His words sting, did he really not trust me?

"Ryou, I love you. I love you so much."

"Then why are you never here for me? Here for your brother? Here for us." His deep brown eyes shed tears of anger and sorrow.

I grabbed his arm, maybe a little too roughly. He shoved my hand away. Why was he acting like this? Did he truly think that I'd do him wrong? He meant so much to me...

He stormed off, upstairs to bed. I think it'd be best that I slept on the couch tonight.

I turned over again. I couldn't sleep, thinking how upset Ryou had been.

I admit that I was hardly at home anymore, but I had practical reasons! I had to attend financial meetings, and that meant that jobs could be lost if something went wrong. Then, mergers, meetings with supplier companies... too much!

Maybe I had been ignoring my family lately. Mokuba was used to it, I had gone through stuff like this before, but he too seemed a little distant. I hardly had time just to sit and talk, was hardly at home, period.

Somehow, I fell asleep, eventually. It was probably the pills.

I woke up the next day. Softly, I crept upstairs to our room and opened the door. Then, I threw it open.

"Ryou?" I looked around. Where was he?

He wasn't in bed, he wasn't in the bathroom, where?

"Ryou! Where are you!" I ran through the house, yelling his name, waking a tired Mokuba.

"Seto?" He asked, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Mokuba, do you know where Ryou is?"

"No."

I looked out into the driveway. The car was still there, so he hadn't driven off.

"It's my fault." I automatically said. It was my fault; he felt I was ignoring him. Running outside, I continued my search.

And I shed tears of regret.

Ryou's POV:

I ran. I don't know why, but I did. I had crept out of the house in the dead of night, just to leave Seto behind.

I ran towards the card shop. My breath came out as steam. I needed to stop by Yuugi's. I had to see him, to get everything out.

I opened the door. The tinkling bell announced my arrival.

"Yes? Oh, hi Ryou!" Yuugi smiled. "Where's Seto? Did he not come?"

"Yuugi. Don't tell Seto that you've seen me."

"What? What happened?" Concern filled his voice. "What's wrong?"

"We had a fight." I paused. "I-I don't know if he still loves me anymore."

Yuugi led me upstairs to his room and let me sit down. "You may stay here as long as you like. Now,  tell me, what brought on this thought?"

I was grateful for his kindness. "He's never home anymore. And-and I missed him so much, but he never pays attention to his family anymore. I just doubt he needs me as he used to." I was a mess probably, what with the tears streaming out of my eyes and the quavering voice.

Yuugi shook his head. "Ryou, really. Look at the ring on your finger. Would he have made that commitment with you had he not been sure that he needed you and that you were the one? Would you have gone along with it had you not been that sure as well? Think about it."

I shook my head. "I can't go back, not until he comes home and becomes Seto again."

My eyes widened as Yuugi's Puzzle glowed and his Yami materialized next to us.

"Ryou, if you do not wish to see him, I will make sure you don't." He paused. "Are you sure you are doing the right thing? He will be worried greatly; and searching for you. He'll ask us where you are."

"I doubt it." I mumbled. "He probably won't notice I'm not there.

"Don't say that!" Yuugi gasped.

"It's true! You don't know how it is there anymore. I never see him anymore. He'll come to bed in early hours, then leave before the sun rises. I never see him." Tears filled my eyes. Why did I cry them? "Yuugi, Yami, you two don't understand."

"But we'll do anything we can." Yami placed an arm on my shoulder.

But still I cried, those tears of regret.


	2. Chappie 2- Reunion

**Kuyashinaki- Tears of Regret**

Chapter 2, hopefully longer. Will Seto be able to convince Ryou that he still loves him, when he doesn't even know where his love is?

I know, this fic is kinda stupid, but it's the thought that counts! I mean, the thought of separation because of a petty fight. I know, Ryou probably would have returned by now, but... had to prolong it.

The 'tears of regret' at the end of every POV is getting annoying, neh? But it keeps with both a theme and a song that I'm writing. But I'll tell ya, there's a reason I play the violin, and am not in choir. I got in Varsity! No more sucky orchestra! -^_^-! Ka-chan's in there too! -^_^-!

Ryou's POV:

My Ring glowed and my Yami made his entrance. Yami Yuugi glared at him, but my Yami shook his head slightly.

Yuugi took his Yami's arm and led him out of the room to let us be.

"Ryou, why?" Was his opening line to what I felt was another lecture.

"What?"

"Why did you run away from him?"

"Because I wanted to."

"No, because you were being stupid!" He yelled.

Tears filled my eyes. Why was he yelling at me too? Why was everyone mad at me? Was I so wrong?

My Yami's face automatically became softer.

"Come here." He reached an arm out to me. I leaned upon him and his arm wrapped around me. "Baka na... you had his heart and decided to leave it."

"Aishiteru Yami."

He sighed sadly. "Aishiteru mo, but only as I should to my aibou. You love Seto Kaiba, and he loves you more than you think."

As if on some magical cue, I heard Seto's voice.

"Yuugi?"

I sat up and kept completely silent.

"Seto? What's up?"

"Have you seen Ryou?" His cold voice that he kept when company was around was gone, instead revealing the tender voice that only I and Mokuba had ever heard. I missed that voice so much...

_Why do I still care?_

"No, isn't he at home with you?" He was actually pulling off a lie.

"No, he and I... had a fight last night and he ran off."

"That's terrible!" Yuugi realistically gasped.

I think he meant for me to hear that, as I felt guilt.

"If you see him, can you tell him that he needs to come back? I mean- I really want him back." His voice audibly cracked. He was crying...? "I know it's my fault too, he was right. I was never around anymore. Just tell him I'm sorry."

_Oh, my Seto..._

I'm guessing he turned to leave, because Yuugi then asked. "You going to work?"

"Yuugi, screw the office, screw the whole damn world right now; this is so much more important. I'll call in later if I have to. So please, if you see Ryou, tell him I still love him, ok? I know he's going to stop by here sometime."

"I'll tell him Seto."

"Thank you." I heard a door close and he was gone.

"I told you." My Yami whispered in my ear.

_He actually cared... he did come looking for me. He took off from work and came, knowing that I would come here sometime. He knows me so well... and he really does care... but then why do I still feel that he must prove himself? The aftermath of a fight, the bitter realizations of wrong. I was wrong, but can't openly admit it. I don't know, psychology. Damn it all..._

To admit something to yourself is one thing. To admit to another is something else. But to truly admit to yourself and believe it, that is the hardest of all.

And here came another onslaught of those tears of regret.

Seto's POV:

The full day passed and still no sign of Ryou. Mokuba was at home to greet him if he came back, but no call came, telling me of his return.

_Ryou, were you that lonely? Did you hate me so much as to run off for this long?_

I was shattered when I went to bed late that night, alone. I had skipped work all day and had hardly eaten; I had only a little because Mokuba wanted me to eat something. I had urgent calls from work about people having to fill in from me at meetings and saying I owed them for taking my place.

Screw them all.

All I wanted now was for my Ryou back in my arms.

I was a hopeless mess, and I realize this. The only reason I was in bed was that Mokuba told me I needed rest, I had been too frantic all day.

I didn't sleep, I sat looking at Ryou's spot on the bed, looking out the window, wondering where he was. He was somewhere out there, possibly looking up at the same starry sky right now, the same moon.

What if he was hurt? Abducted? What if someone was hurting him right now?

I couldn't stand it, I got up and walked downstairs.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked. He was still up.

"I'm going out again."

He knew better than to try and stop me. Nothing was going to stop me from finding him and holding him in my arms. To apologize to him for ignoring him and Mokuba, to ask forgiveness from the depths of my soul. To tell him I still loved him...

The rain so theatrically started as I opened the door. Droplets of water poured down my face, just like the tears of regret.

Ryou's POV:

It was about 11:27 PM when a phone call woke both Yuugi and I. He checked the caller ID on the phone in his room and whispered:

"Kaiba household." He put the phone on speaker phone and I dared not talk. "Hello? Mutou residence, Yuugi speaking."

"Yuugi? It's me, Mokuba. Has Seto stopped by since this evening?"

"No, why?"

"He's still looking for Ryou. He was a mess all day, and he skipped work. Please tell me you've seen Seto."

Yuugi shook his head. "I'm sorry, no."

Mokuba let out a low whimper. "What if something happened to him? Then, I would possibly have lost all of my family."

_It's that bad? I'm hurting Mokuba too?_

_Of course, both of them loved you. Both would miss you, aibou._

"Mokuba, have you tried calling his cell?"

"He didn't answer."

"Don't worry; you're brother's probably alright." I guess Yuugi noticed my sorrowed look. "You're not the only one who's worried."

I noticed something right then. Everyone always came to Yuugi for help. I guess what he lacked in physical strength, he made up for in empathy.

But still, he probably put it on speaker phone to make me feel guilt.

"But Yuugi, have you seen Ryou?"

"No." He said after a few moments of silence. He didn't want to lie to Mokuba, when he was that worked up. I regretted holding him to that promise.

"I woulda thought he would have come over there by now."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to be found."

_All of this, because of me._

That snapped it.

I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and started dialing. Running downstairs, I heard Yuugi say: "I think thing's will start looking up soon."

I went under the canopy and finished the number. The phone rang, and I prayed for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A tired voice asked. A familiar voice that had told me 'I love you' only so many times.

_He's ok. Thank God, he's ok._

My voice was choked from the tears streaming down my face and I stuttered: "Seto, I'm ready to come home now."

"Ryou? Is that really you? Where are you?" His voice shook.

"Yes Seto, it's me. I'm at Yuugi's. Will you come and pick me up?" I shivered as wind and misty rain hit me.

"Anywhere for you. Wait for me, ok?"

"As long as it takes." I shut the phone slowly and stepped out into the rain, letting it wash over me and purify my soul. And there went the last drop of the tears of regret.

3rd person POV:

Seto Kaiba drove towards the card store very quickly. As he neared, he saw the small form standing out in front. He hardly waited to park the car before jumping out.

"Ryou!" He engulfed the boy in his arms.

"Seto!" Ryou cried. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone. I was stupid to have left. I couldn't stand all the stuff that I heard."

"You were here the whole time, weren't you?"

He only nodded slightly.

"I'm never letting you go. You're staying with me. Forever this time."

Again, a nod.

"Baka na, now we're both soaked." The elder brushed his lips across the cheek of his beloved and drew him into a deep kiss, standing in the rain.

Yuugi watched this from his bedroom window. He had hung up with Mokuba, after assuring the boy by saying: "Everything will be all right."

He felt an arm wrap around him. He didn't need to look to know that it was his Yami embracing him, so warmly. This owner of the arm planted a kiss against his forehead as both watched the scene below.

The lips left each other and the lovers gazed into each other's eyes.

Maybe some couples were meant to be.

"I'm sorry." Ryou again cried, burying his face in Seto's chest.

They moved under the canopy.

"It's my fault too. I realize that I've been working too hard. I'll tell you what, just wait till after I've finished this batch of meetings, and I will take you and Mokuba somewhere for a whole week. Does that sound ok?"

"Anything." The younger couldn't get enough of his love's scent, wanted more of the arms that held him close, the lithe, powerful body that warmed him in the cold weather.

"Not here." Seto whispered softly in his ear. "Wait till we get home."

Tears of love ran down the cheeks of the two lovers- koimizu.

Neh, what about? How'd ya think? A two chapter fic by Wildwolf. **gasp** Neh, I'm not really a short story writer, but I think I did well! And I DID NOT end it with 'tears of regret'! I ended it with tears of love- koimizu.

This was actually inspired by a song. 'How Do I Live' by Lee Ann Rhymes.

**How Do I Live**

**Lee Ann Rhymes**
    
    How do I,
    
    Get through the night without you?
    
    If I had to live without you,
    
    What kind of life would that be?
    
    Oh, I
    
    I need you in my arms, need you to hold,
    
    You're my world, my heart, my soul,
    
    If you ever leave,
    
    Baby you would take away everything 
    
    Good in my life, and tell me now-
    
    How do I live without you?
    
    I want to know,
    
    How do I breathe without you?
    
    If you ever go,
    
    How do I ever, ever survive?
    
    How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?
    
    Without you,
    
    There'd be no sun in my sky,
    
    There would be no love in my life,
    
    There'd be no world left for me.
    
    And I,
    
    Baby I don't know what I would do,
    
    I'd be lost if I lost you,
    
    If you ever leave,
    
    Baby you would take away everything 
    
    Real in my life, and tell me now,
    
    How do I live without you?
    
    I want to know,
    
    How do I breathe without you?
    
    If you ever go,
    
    How do I ever, ever survive?
    
    How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?
    
    Please tell me baby,
    
    How do I go on?
    
    If you ever leave,
    
    Baby you would take away everything,
    
    I need you with me,
    
    Baby don't you know that you're 
    
    Everything real in my life?
    
    And tell me now,
    
    How do I live without you,
    
    I want to know,
    
    How do I breathe without you?
    
    If you ever go,
    
    How do I ever, ever survive?
    
    How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?
    
    How do I live without you?
    
    How do I live without you baby?

I thought it was a lil sweet idea, something I couldn't get out of my mind. All couples fight, and since I couldn't bring myself to making them fight throughout Yami Ryuu, Shiro Tenshi or Akutenshi, I had to do it here. I had to get it out of my system.

So, see the lil blue-purple button? I want you to push that. I never seriously ask for reviews... ok, maybe I do, but I WOULD like audience thoughts on this. Sayonara!

-Wildwolf

The infamous Seto/Bakura writer

I like my new title! -^_^-

**[Afterwards]**

Ryou: Seto, let go.

Seto: Nope, I don't want you to go away. I don't want to lose you, ever.

Ryou: I'm not going to leave you. At least loosen your grip.

Seto: Promise?

Ryou: **kawaii smile** Promise.

Seto: Ok. **kisses him and still holds him loosely**

Yami Bakura: What about me?

Seto: **sigh** Ok, come here.

Yami Bakura: Yatta! -^_^- **jumps in Seto's lap and wraps his arms around him neck and smiles with a chibi-like face**

Seto: -_-'...

Ryou: **'slightly' jealous**

Wildwolf: **just plain out jealous** Ryou, it's not like you haven't done a helluva lot more.

Ryou: -^_^- **very deep flush**


End file.
